Last Name
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Haley and Brooke go on a trip to Vegas. Haley meets Nathan one night and after that she's left with a problem on her hands


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters or the song used**

**Summary: Haley and Brooke on a trip to Vegas after Haley goes through a break up. They go out to the clubs were Haley meets Nathan. When she wakes up in the morning she realizes she has a bit of a problem on her hands.**

**Last Name**

Haley James sat on the couch of her apartment that she shared with her best friend Brooke Davis. "This is deep shit Brooke! And I don't know what to do!" Brooke sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know Hales, but um did you try and find him?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Right, sorry, that was dumb question."

"This is all your fault you know!" Haley said and looked at her. Brooke tilted her head, "how is this my fault?"

"Your idea to go to Vegas and if we hadn't then I would have never met him!"

**Damn You Nathan… whatever your last name is!**

Haley bent over and put her head in her hands. She tried to think if there was anything that might have tipped her off to what his name was.

_Haley laid out at the pool at the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her best friend Brooke sat in the chair next to her with a magazine in her face. Haley had her iPod playing in her ears. "Brooke, have I told you lately how good of an idea it was to come to Vegas?"_

_"You have, but you could tell me again if you wanted."_

_Haley smiled, "it was a great idea coming to Vegas. I have a feeling this will be a great trip."_

_"Me too. So best friend, what do you want to do tonight?"_

_"We could go to that club at um… The Hard Rock."_

_"Yeah let's do that. Hales I think it's a good think you broke up with Felix, you're a lot more fun to hang out with."_

_"Ha ha, you're funny."_

_"I am aren't I?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes and let the sun shine down on her. She hoped this trip would be good for her and she also hoped that this heat would help her get a killer tan._

_Haley put on a pair of short black pin striped shorts with a white silk cami. She wore paten-leather black high heels. Brooke wore a short white skirt with a red v-neck top. She also wore black knee high boots. They walked out of their room and down to the elevator._

_In the lobby Brooke noticed all the guys that were staring at them. She just laughed, they were used to it by now. "Ok, cab or walk?" Haley asked._

_"Right like I can walk that far in these boots," Brooke said and motioned down to her boots. Haley laughed and nodded and waved her hand for a cab on the busy street. Eventually one stopped and they climbed in the back._

_"Where to?" the cab driver asked._

_"Hard Rock Hotel," Brooke told the man. He nodded and pulled into the traffic of the busy street. Haley looked out the cab and looked at the people walking down the Vegas Strip. They went past the Paris hotel and Planet Hollywood. The fountains in front of the Bellagio were going off and the loud music could be heard even with the windows up._

_Eventually he stopped in front of the Hard Rock and they got out. Brooke tipped him and they walked inside the hotel. They walked past the casino and towards the back where the night club they wanted to go to was. It was loud and already full of people everywhere._

_They went up to the bar and ordered drinks before finding a booth to sit in. "Ok Hales," Brooke said and raised her glass, "here's to you being a free woman and loosing that ass of an ex-boyfriend!" Haley laughed and clinked her glass to Brookes. _

_Brooke took a sip of her drink and looked around the club. "Hales," she said, "look at those hot guys over there," she said and pointed to a blonde haired guy who was sitting next to a guy with short darker hair. Haley nodded, "I'm guessing you like the blonde."_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"More your style."_

_"Well he's hot! The other one is too, you can have him."_

_"Thanks. Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked then shook her head when she saw the two guys walk towards their table, "or he's coming to talk to you."_

_"Oh my God, ok how's my hair? Still sexy?" she asked and tried to smooth her hair down. Haley laughed, "stop it! Your hair is fine!"_

_"Thanks Hales."_

_The two guys walked over to their table and the blonde looked down at Brooke. "Hi, I'm Lucas, I was just wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" he asked hopefully. Brooke turned and looked at Haley before turning back to Lucas and nodding. "I'd love to." She stood up and the two of them got up and went to dance._

_Haley looked up at the guy with dark hair and she smiled. He sat down next to her and extended his hand. "I'm Nathan."_

_"Haley James," she said and shook his hand._

**_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_**

_"Well it's nice to meet you Haley James," he said and smiled. She noticed what a great smile he had. "Do you wanna dance?" she asked. He nodded and they got up and walked over near Brooke and Lucas._

_They moved their bodies to the beat of the music and Haley was beginning to feel the effects of her drink she'd had earlier. She wasn't much of a drinker so even one drink made her a little tipsy._

_They finished dancing and walked over to the bar where they ordered shots._

_**And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name**_

_"So Haley," Nathan said as he downed a shot, "where are you from?"_

_"New York City. Manhattan," she clarified as she too took a shot. He nodded and ordered another round for them. Soon they were both getting close to being wasted. Haley took another shot and he did the same. She cringed at the taste and set the shot glass down._

_They had more shots and eventually were very drunk. "You," she said and poked him in the shoulder, "have really beautiful eyes."_

_"And you have really beautiful everything," he slurred. She sent him a drunken smile and did something she wouldn't have done if she were sober. She kissed him. She put her hand on the back of his neck and brought him to her for a kiss._

_He quickly responded and kissed her back. Her mouth opened and his tongue entered. He put his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her cheek bone. They pulled away from each other and he said, "you wanna get outta here?"_

_She bit her bottom lip and nodded. They stood up and Haley grabbed his arm for balance. He smiled and they walked out of the club and into the lobby of the Hard Rock. They made their way outside into the night air and got in a cab that was parked near the sidewalk._

**_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?_**

_They got in the back and the cab driver pulled away from the sidewalk. Nathan instantly leaned in to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back. The driver coughed trying to get their attention, "uh where to?" he asked._

_They both weren't paying attention to the man. Nathan's lips left hers and traveled to her jaw and then down to her neck. "Where are you two going?" the man asked impatiently. Haley said the first name that came to mind. "Treasure Island," she said. He nodded and headed down the strip in the direction of Treasure Island._

**I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name**

Here we go

_The cab stopped in front of the hotel and the two of them got out. They walked to the doors and walked inside. "What do you want to do?" she asked. He thought about it then smiled at her, "let's get married."_

_"What?" she asked and laughed._

_"I'm serious, let's get married."_

_She looked at him to see if he was joking, then she nodded and kissed him. "Ok," she said, "let's get married."_

_He smiled at her and kissed her again before they walked off to find a place where they could get married._

_Eventually they found witnesses for their wedding and they were inside a Vegas chapel. Haley was walked down the aisle by an Elvis impersonator and she had to admit he looked a lot like Elvis. She made her way to Nathan and he smiled at her again._

_They were married by the same Elvis that walked her down the aisle. He smiled at the happy couple and then pronounced them man and wife. Nathan pulled her to him and kissed her lips tenderly. It was different from any other kiss he'd given her than night. There was something more to it._

_They walked out of the chapel and toward the casino in Treasure Island. Haley looked down at the wedding ring on her left hand. She had to admit for a Vegas wedding and for buying the ring in the hotel at the jewelry store, it was beautiful ring. 3 karats on platinum band. She kissed him again before walking into the casino._

_They gamboled for hours and were surprised at the fact that they were actually making money. They traded in the chips for cash and Nathan went to the front desk. "What are you doing?" Haley asked. He smiled and turned to the lady behind the desk. "We need a room."_

_"For how long?"_

_He smirked and looked at Haley, "we'll let you know." He grabbed his wallet and gave her his credit card and she told them their room. Haley walked up to the desk and said, "we just got married," she said and flashed her ring at the woman. She smiled and said, "is that your way of trying to get a room upgrade?" she asked._

_Haley shrugged, "I actually hadn't thought of that but now that you mention it."_

_The woman smiled and said, "enjoy the honey moon suite," she handed them a different key and Nathan handed her back the one she'd given to him earlier. _

_He turned around and took Haley's hand and they walked to elevators. The stepped inside and the second the doors closed her grabbed her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her back was up against the wall and he had his hands on her hips._

_The elevator came to a stop and they pulled apart to walk out of the elevator._

_They made their way to the end of the hall and to the door of their room. He pulled out the key and opened it. They walked in and looked around the large room. The floor to ceiling windows gave them a view of the strip. Haley stood and looked out the window and she turned to talk to Nathan but he'd gone somewhere else._

_"Nathan?" she asked. He walked out from one of the other rooms and motioned for her to come to where he was. She smiled and walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the large bed and she sat on his lap. _

_He kissed her lips lightly and she pushed him back with her on top of him. He laid against the mattress and she straddled his lap. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed the hem of the shirt she wore and pulled it over her head. She bunched it up in her hands and threw it on the floor._

_His eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. He sat up she her chest was to his and he put his hand on her cheek. "You're beautiful Haley." She blushed and kissed his jaw._

_She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He rolled them over so he was laying on top of her. He unbuttoned her black shorts and pulled them down her legs and tossed them on the floor with her shirt. He kissed his way up her body until her got to her lips._

_She found his belt buckle and pulled it. He sat up to help her and pushed his jeans off. He leaned back down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand went to the smooth skin of her back and he popped the clasp of her bra open. She pushed it down her arms and he threw it on the floor making the pile of clothes larger._

_He hooked his fingers on the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. He looked down at her naked body in front of him and kissed her again. He pushed his boxers down and laid back down on top of her. He grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers._

_He positioned himself in between her legs and pushed into her. He didn't want any teasing or foreplay he just needed to be inside of her. They both moaned when he was finally all the way inside her._

_He couldn't believe how tight she was. He loved it. He began to move slowly inside of her. Her hips rocked in a rhythm with his and he kissed the column of her throat. He let go of her left hand and brought his hand down to massage her breast. _

_Her head pressed back into the pillows and she bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. She had a feeling he wouldn't care if she did though. She ran her hand over his sweat soaked back and then she ran her hand through his damp hair. He looked at her and his eyes locked with hers._

_His eyes were dark blue, darker than they had been all night. They were almost black. The look he was giving her was making her body temperature go up even more if that was possible. He groaned out loud when he felt her muscles squeeze around him. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and sucked on the skin there._

_She was close, she could feel it. Her breathing was rapid and she was going to come soon. "Faster," she whispered. He complied and moved his hips faster. Her back arched off the bed and her fingers massaged his scalp. Nathan's eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was feeling._

_He'd never felt like that with any other girl he'd been with. For him it had always been meaningless but with Haley he wasn't just having sex with her. He was making to love to her. And he never thought he would make love to anyone._

_He was nearing his release but he needed her to come with him. It wouldn't have been as special if he wasn't with her. "Say my name," he told her. _

_"Nathan," she moaned breathlessly, "God, Nathan."_

_He sucked on the side of her neck marking her and that was it for her. She screamed his name as her release hit. That triggered his and he groaned her name as he came. Her hand was still squeezing his tightly._

_He collapsed on top of her and placed kisses up her neck until his lips reached hers. They kissed lazily for a few minutes before he pulled out of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Soon her eyes fell closed and sleep over took her body. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep also._

**_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_**

There's just one little problem

_Haley's eyes slowly opened in the morning and she felt an arm around her waist. She turned her head and looked at the guy in bed next to her. She sat up and pulled the sheet up to cover her body. _

_She rubbed her hand over her face and looked down at her left hand. "What the hell?" she asked quietly. A feeling of panic soon spread through out her. She grabbed Nathan's left hand and looked down at his ring finger. "Shit," she cursed when she saw that he too had a ring._

_He pulled his arm back and groaned in his sleep before turning over and falling back into a deep sleep. She slipped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She quickly got dressed and grabbed the money they'd won the night before. She looked back at him and kissed his cheek. "Sorry," she whispered and snuck out towards the door._

**_I don't even know my last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know my last name_**

What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done

Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name

_She walked out of the hotel and looked around. She was glad that the Venetian was just across the street. She hurried to it because the sun was hurting her eyes and she had a killer hang over. _

_She walked inside the lobby and the sounds of the machines in the casino weren't helping matters. She groaned and made her way to the elevator. She pressed the button for her floor and waited. She got to her room and walked in. _

_Brook was sitting on her bed and she looked at her. "Walk of shame," she said, "and you look level ten hung over."_

_"I have a huge problem."_

_"Well can I wait?" she asked and the bathroom door opened and the blonde guy, Lucas, walked out of the bathroom. "Hey," he said to Haley and smiled at Brooke, "bye Brooke."_

_"Bye Lucas," she said and waved as he walked out. Brooke turned and looked back at Haley. "What's your problem."_

_Haley stuck out her left hand and Brooke gasped. "What the hell!?"_

_"My thoughts exactly, but look we need to leave like now."_

_"What?"_

_"We need to go home."_

_"Haley-"_

_"Brooke, really I'm not in the mood to argue."_

**_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah_**

_Haley and Brooke made it back to New York within a few hours. Haley's head was still killing her and the cabin pressure only made it worse it seemed. She felt really bad about leaving her "husband" back in Vegas. But really what else was she going to do. She didn't want to even think about it._

_They walked into their apartment and Haley walked into her room. She collapsed on her bed and looked at her ring. She had a serious problem on her hands. Literally._

**_I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah_**

"So you don't even know what your name is?" Brooke asked, "I mean it could be something really weird ya know?"

"Is this supposed to be your pep talk?"

"No, I'm just saying."

Brooke stood up and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water before walking back to where Haley was sitting. She saw her looking at her ring like she did so many times. "You have feelings for him don't you?" she asked.

"No, I don't even know him really. So what if he is my husband."

"Well if you don't have feelings for him, why haven't you taken your ring off?"

Haley stuck her hand up and showed Brooke as she pulled off the ring and set it on the table in front of her. "Ok, you don't have feelings for him then," she said and walked out of the room. Haley fell back against the couch and closed her eyes.

She stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and walked towards the door. She realized she didn't have her ring on and went back to grab it. She slipped it back on and opened the door.

"What the hell?" she asked when she saw the guy on the other side.

"Hey honey," he mocked.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, wife I'm here because…" he trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"Because…" she said waiting for an answer.

He looked back up at her and said, "because I think I'm in love with you."

**Hate me for the ending but what do you think about the rest of it? Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! And maybe if you guys want i'll do another one shot that follows this one, or i'll leave it as this, let me know!**


End file.
